


Doing something sweet

by Sirianna123



Series: 30 day OTP Challange [29]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 29 of my 30 day OTP challange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing something sweet

Bill was slightly shocked when Dipper came to their room and just snuggled to him without a single word. There was only one thing that could get him in this mood. "What have he done now?" Demon asked petting his humans head.

"Me to go on another date wit HER. Can't he understand that she tried to cut off my arm? That I'm happy? He's behaving like this whole thing with us being tied together was your idea, not his." Bill was just sitting there holding Dipper who continued rambling on about how ignorant Stanford was.

"I know, Pine Tree." and "It's okay." was all Bill said for whole half hour. On moments like this it was best to let Dipper say what he wanted and cuddle as long as he wanted. "You were right calling him idiot. First he messes up and then pushes that mistake on others. It's so dumb."

"It's Ford. He was always like this. Thinking he knows everything but in reality knows nothing. He'll get over it. Want some ice cream?" Bill decided it's enough of uncharacteristic for both of them snuggles without any involvement of nightmares. Dipper just nodded like if he was twelve not fourteen. "I'll be back in a second." Bill was always on for ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


End file.
